


Long Distance

by Coheed275



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Asura - Freeform, F/M, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, NSFW, gw2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roskva gets to test out one of Pexxi's inventions, which will change how long distance relationships work forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> For random gw2 posts and updates on my pics, you can find me at http://coheed275nsfw.tumblr.com/ and http://coheed275.tumblr.com/
> 
> The following is based off of an art piece done by http://ethanwkrewe.tumblr.com/ and features one of his characters as well as a character belonging to http://skulkin-synergetics.tumblr.com/. Check them both out, and search "Muusaa" on EthanW's page to find the art that matches this story!

             The smell of freshly cooked meat still lingered, mixed with the odor of spices and vegetables that went with it. A pale yellow asura, with green eyes and long black hair, thick enough to cover her ears, sat down in the lab’s dining room with her creation. The plate before her gave off the same scent as the kitchen, making her mouth salivate. She cut a small piece off of the slab of meat, added a bit of carrot to the bite, and tasted her skill.

              Perfect. It took a few days worth of trying, but Roskva managed to replicate the norn dish she tried in Hoelbrak. The cut of meat came from an animal she never knew existed until now, and the sweet juices filled her mouth as she chewed. She scratched down notes on the paper next to her, ready to call this recipe a success.

              Roskva traveled a long way to stay in the Shiverpeaks for a few months, studying norn culture, their food in particular. The long way didn’t just include the distance from Rata Sum. She came here from another version of Tyria.

              Originally, she lived on the same Tyria that Pexxi came from. She came to know of the now quite famous Lexxi’s Hot Springs Spa and Bar, where she originally met Pexxi. Roskva grew rather fond of Pexxi’s inventions, and eventually befriended her, becoming a regular test subject. It took her a while to notice the subtle differences between all the krewemates when she visited, but after a while, she started thinking that the portal entrance to the spa didn’t just go farther into the lab.

              Guessing right, eventually Pexxi got permission to confirm that Lexxi’s business was secretly located in the mists, and that her krewe came from all sorts of different worlds. As soon as she learned that, she asked about traveling to Roxxi’s Tyria, another krewe member that she grew close with. The two loved sharing stories about different cultures, as they both shared a passion for exploration. Roxxi explored to see how other cultures acted, Roskva explored to see what they ate.

              With approval from the krewe leader Jinxx, Roskva came to Roxxi’s world several times, this time setting out for the Shiverpeaks. She made some stops on the way, but she’d never gone this far out on her own Tyria. She wanted to try making some norn dishes.

              “Hey Roskva- wow, that smells amazing.” A more peach toned asura with red hair and glasses stepped into the room. To Roskva’s surprise, there was a krewe lab all the way up in the Shiverpeak mountains. When she heard of it, she headed there to ask for a place to stay while she did her research. It was Fenna who entered the dining room, the temporary krewe leader until the real leader returned. He was far away, helping the Pact in some big battle with Mordemuth… Mardreth… something big and bad that existed on this version of Tyria. An elder dragon, though none like the ones she knew of on her world.

              “Thanks!” Roskva replied. “I think I finally got this one right.”

              “You’re really not a chef on any krewe?”

              “I love cooking, and I know that others love what I make,” she said. “I just feel a lot of pressure when I think about cooking for a big group of people as a job.”

              “I’m sure we could budget paying you to stay here, instead of you paying us,” Fenna told her. “If you ever change your mind. Fennis is a decent cook, none of us compare to you though.”

              “I appreciate it, but Jinxx’s krewe has already offered on multiple occasions. If I change my mind, I’ll go to them.”

              “Fair enough.” Fenna brought a small box she’d left outside the room, presenting it to Roskva. “I came in because someone just delivered this. It’s addressed to you, from someone named Pexxi.”

              “Really? Thanks!” Roskva eyed the box, wondering what could be inside. A new invention for her to test out? She’d been so busy cooking and visiting Hoelbrak, it had been a while since she’d gotten some sexual release. A new prototype from Pexxi would do just the trick.

              After Fenna left, she continued eating with one hand while picking at the box with another. It took longer to both eat and open the box than if she’d just paused and done one at a time, but trying to be efficient was the important part. Before seeing the main contents, she felt a piece of paper and pulled it out, a note from Pexxi. She took the last bite of her meal and read the letter to herself.

              _Hey there, Roskva! Happy to announce two big improvements to an old project, my super pleasure box! It hasn’t been a box for quite some time as you already know, I was able to get the technology down to the size of a headset, but now, you won’t even have to move! The tech intercepts your nerve signals so you stay in one place, but in the simulation you move however you think you move._

_The other upgrade is a surprise. If you get this on time, put it on around seven at night. You’ll find out why. Pexxi_

Reaching into the box again, she pulled out a familiar looking headset. A clear visor stretched over the eyes from ear to ear, connected to two large round audio devices. A half circle of metal, with a small bit of cushion, connected the ear pieces, allowing the headset to rest in place on the user’s head. When activated, Pexxi’s incredible technology inside took over sensory input for the brain, making whoever wore it see, hear, and feel what the simulation provided.

              If a male wore the headset and loaded up one of the female designs programmed in from real people (Pexxi herself was an option), in real life he’d be alone in a room, dry humping the air. In the mind of the user, he’d see a different room with a beautiful asura below him, hear her moans of pleasure, and feel every inch of her wet, tight pussy. As Pexxi improved on her programming, adding more variations to the AI and more partner options to choose from, her super pleasure box sold like wildfire.

              Now, according to Pexxi, a user wouldn’t even have to move, the simulation would keep them in one place. Roskva never had any trouble with moving while she had her fun, but she always made sure she was in an open space, clear of obstacles. She heard a story of one male asura who took a break at work with the device, and got his penis stuck in the knee joint of a golem. Not moving would provide convenience for all, and safety for those lacking common sense.

              The most intriguing part of Pexxi’s note came from the specific time to try the device, which made no sense. Why would it make a difference if she used it right now or at 7? She stared at the note, trying to gleam any hints out of the short message. Nothing popped out, so she set the paper and headset back inside the box, then set to cleaning up her dishes.

              Once the kitchen returned to the state she found it in, Roskva dropped off the box in her living quarters, then wandered about the krewe lab, no further research planned for the day. She helped out here and there, getting to know the krewe and all their projects. The krewe was still small, but everyone expected Darren to come home with a new krewemate or two recruited. Calan, the medical technology expert, talked about his little sister finishing college in the spring, and wanting her up here. It made Roskva glad to see all of the krewe getting along with each other, growing close to each other.

              The krewe went out to a norn tavern for dinner, and Roskva politely declined the invitation to attend. She ate dinner in her room, just a bit of bread, fruit, and some leftover meat that she cooked that afternoon. She wanted to try Pexxi’s invention right on time, her desire to get some relief growing as the hour neared.

              “Alright, so I don’t have to move, but my body’s still going to react, so…” Roskva talked to herself a bit as she prepared to test the device. She grabbed a large, black blanket from a closet, an extra one in case the nights got too cold. She laid it out on the ground against the wall, then stripped off all her clothes, placing them in a little pile in the corner with the rest of her dirty clothing. Checking the time, she grabbed the headset and sat down, leaning back against the wall. Hopefully, the blanket would soak up any mess she made. She could wash the blanket with her clothes, but she’d have to talk to Fenna if she messed up the floor with cum. She imagined an awkward conversation if that occurred.  

              Waiting until just a few seconds before, Roskva slipped on the headset, activating it, then letting her arms drop comfortably to her sides. A few seconds later, the device connected with her brain, intercepting all five senses. She no longer felt the blanket underneath her, the wall against her back. Her eyes were wide open, but she didn’t see the living quarters surrounding her. Instead, she stood up straight, in an empty, seemingly endless white space.

              And she wasn’t alone.

              A dark brown asura, with thick braided hair and lighter stripes of skin on the legs and chest, stood before her, naked except for two glowing gauntlets. She recognized Muusaa from working with him before, someone she met through her friends at Jinxx’s lab. They shared some fun in the bedroom with each other a time or two while they worked on a project, just having some fun. And she knew why he’d stand there with his cock in full view yet keep his hands covered. After an accident, Muusaa was nearly consumed by Kralkatorrik’s brand. By luck someone rescued him before he became fully corrupted, but now the gauntlets served as the devices keeping him from turning into a minion of the dragon. No one knew how to cure him for good.

              “Oh,” Roskva said in surprise. “I didn’t know Pexxi brought in Muusaa as a simulation model.”

              “Wait, what? I was about to say the same thing about you.”

              Both stared at each other in disbelief. “But Pexxi’s models are always just super horny and listen to what you want to do,” Roskva said. “Did she somehow make them self aware?”

              “Roskva, I’m not the model here, I’m real. You’re…” Muusaa flushed red as his eyes darted over her body, taking in her form. It had been a long time since he’d seen her naked, he forgot how beautiful she was.

              Fortunately, something appeared that soon solved all their confusion. In between them, a hologram of Pexxi flashed into existence. This one definitely not real, holding the faint transparency of a hologram.

              “Hello you two,” Pexxi said. “I thought you might be confused when you first put this on, so I recorded this message and set it to activate upon first time use.”

              Roskva moved to speak, but the message continued on without pause. “This is a combination of two inventions. The senses takeover of my super pleasure box, and some technology from a side project I made a while back. A long distance communication device. It was limited to talking only to the partner device built with it, but you could talk to someone across Tyria without any sort of major asuran tech setup.”

              She and Muusaa looked toward each other, gathering the meaning behind Pexxi’s words.

              “So, the two headsets I gave you are linked only to each other, which allows for greater distance at less cost. My pause is pre-recorded, so please speak quickly. Muusaa, where are you located right now?”

              He hesitated responding, then realized the answer was for Roskva, not Pexxi. “Kryta, near Divinity’s Reach,” he said.

              “And Roskva, where are you?”

              “In the Shiverpeaks,” she replied.

              “Excellent. You two getting this message is proof that it works. Now instead of a programmed model, with a pair of linked devices, you can interact with another actual being. You two enjoy yourselves now.” With a bit of static, Pexxi disappeared.

              The two returned their eyes to each other, both unsure of what to say next. “I thought I was doing a simulation…” Muusaa said, turning his head away from Roskva’s naked form.

              “Me too,” she replied, noticing his nervousness. Though this proved quite a surprise, Roskva shrugged. “We both put the headset on to help Pexxi test her invention,” she continued. “And it’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked before. Pexxxi knows that.”

              She walked up to him, laying a gentle hand on one of his gauntlets. She’d forgotten how horny she was in the confusion, but her arousal rushed back to her as she stepped close to him. “So how about we test it?”

              When he looked at her, she planted a kiss on his cheek. Muusaa still felt pensive, but didn’t fight. Her kiss on the cheek continued with another kiss, and another, inching closer to his mouth. “I guess you’re right,” he said, and when their lips met, that ended his concern.

              Muusaa placed his hands on her arms, while she reached low to cup his balls in her palm. Though Pexxi’s device locked down all movement, it did not stop bodily functions. In the real world, Muusaa sat back against a wall, staring blankly ahead while muscles tensed and his cock hardened.

              “Is it working?” Roskva asked, moving away from the kiss while she gave his balls a squeeze. “Do you feel this?” She leaned in, biting down on his ear, giving the tip gentle nibbles.

              “I f-feel it…” He felt light headed as his blood rushed elsewhere. His cock throbbed as she played with him. He slid his hands up to her shoulders, then down her back, towards her ass, gripping the cheeks when he arrived.

              She let out a quiet gasp as the cool metal of his gauntlets neared the moistening spot between her legs. She brought her fingers up from his balls to his shaft, stroking it just soft enough to get him to twitch in response. She leaned back from his ear and smiled at him. “I forgot how much fun this was with you,” she said. She looked down at his erection. “Let’s see just how well this works.”

              In the blink of an eye, Roskva was on her knees, and Muusaa shouted when her tongue flicked across the tip of his member. In the real world, his eyes widened, his cock twitched, his muscles tightened, yet he sat completely still. Roskva’s mouth began producing more saliva, a bit of moisture appeared between her legs, yet she did the same.

              In the simulation, she enticed him with licks up and down his length, cupping his balls once more as she worked. She wrapped her lips around his tip and sucked on it, flicking her tongue across. Muusaa nearly humped instinctively into her mouth from the pleasure.

              “A-alright, it’s working,” Muusaa said, panting for breath. “Let’s try you.”

              She relented, and rolled back onto the floor while Muusaa got down on hands and knees. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her little pink petals, waiting for him as Roskva spread her legs.

              More of her fluids trickled onto the blanket beneath her in the real world as Muusaa buried his head between her legs in the simulation. Muusaa was right, it worked perfectly. She moaned quietly as his tongue lapped at her folds, exploring her like she did him. Were it not for the empty white space around her, she’d swear Muusaa was truly eating her out. Before this, she’d tasted the warmth of his flesh, enjoyed the tenderness of his hands. Now Muusaa gave her just the relief she needed.

              “Oh yes…” Roskva whispered as Muusaa pressed harder with his tongue, running along her clit, exploring deeper inside her folds. In the real world, her fluids now left a sizeable stain on the blanket below her. In real time, every thought translated into action, every action into feeling.

              Muusaa stopped his attack, planting some kisses on Roskva’s belly as he crawled up to meet her face to face. “Didn’t realize I missed you,” he said, pressing his lips to hers. He trembled a bit, a spark of lust in his eyes. “I want you. Right now.”

              “You’re getting me, but not like this,” she replied. Roskva grabbed him and rolled both of them over. “You were always on top while we worked together,” she said. “My turn, you just relax.”

              The sight of Roskva’s naked body hovering above him gave no reason for an argument. He nodded without a word, and moaned as she bowed her head to nibble on his neck. She moved her hips achingly close to his cock, but not all the way. She spent a few seconds teasing him, making sure he was painfully hard before they began.

              She sat upright, taking hold of his shaft with one hand. Holding it in a proper spot, she lowered herself onto him.

              She couldn’t believe the sensations. Everything felt real. She felt his cock pulse inside her, felt how warm it was, how it wonderfully filled her heat with each inch she took in. She smiled as she looked down, seeing equal levels of pleasure and bafflement on Muusaa’s face. Pexxi outdid herself this time.              

              Neither talked after that point. They both knew exactly what they wanted. Muusaa grabbed Roskva’s ass again with his gauntlets. She started with grinding against his hips, keeping his cock sheathed inside her. With a squeeze from Muusaa, she began her ride.

              Muusaa thought back on the days he worked with Roskva as she hit him with wave after wave of ecstasy. He realized how much he missed working with her, combining their intellect, and of course the bonus of times like this together. He made a mental note to thank Pexxi for using the two of them as test subjects.

              While Muusaa watched in awe and gasped in pleasure, Roskva lost herself in her rhythm. Similar thoughts went through her head, and similar levels of pleasure. Muusaa didn’t get complacent; he lifted her by her ass each time she moved up, easing her workload, then just let her drop down hard, giving both of them an invigorating sensation. She actually liked his gauntleted hands; the metal was an interesting change in texture.

              “Fuck, you feel so good…” Muusaa grunted, keeping himself calm enough to hold on for more. He took a hand off her ass and pressed it against her belly, feeling the rhythm of her ride. He angled his thumb downward and brushed against her clit, giving it quick rubs in double time to her bounces.

              “Ahg!” she cried out, and bounced faster and harder, Muusaa quickly pushing her over the edge. With another yelp, she came, clenching down like a vice grip on Muusaa’s cock, squirting fluids out onto him. She tended to squirt when she orgasmed, and fortunately she laid the blanket out far enough in the real world to catch it all.

              Roskva’s orgasm nearly drove Muusaa as wild as herself. The sudden flood of cum and tight grip on his cock sent his eyes rolling back in his head. “I’m so close…” he warned.

              In the heat of the moment, Roskva actually forgot Muusaa wasn’t actually there. She’d have enjoyed letting him cum inside, yet still got pleasure from her next move. She raised herself off of his cock and crawled back, bringing her mouth down to it again. She wasted no time on teasing and just buried him inside her mouth, sucking him off at a faster pace than her previous bounces. She ignored the taste of her own cum, not minding it, but wanting his instead.

              “Faaaaah…” Muusaa moaned at the sudden yet delightful change in sensation. His fingers curled into fists and his whole body tensed. At the rate she bobbed her head, he would burst any moment. He held on as long as possible, wanting to take in every possible second of her incredible tongue.

              “I’m-!” Unable to get the next word out, Muusaa yelled as cum burst out of his member, pouring into Roskva’s mouth. As he came, she held him deep and sucked hard, making his eyes flutter and his legs kick wildly. When his orgasm finished, he felt as if every muscle in his body lost the will to work, and he fell completely slack.

              Roskva swallowed the load after bringing her head up, licking her lips, and felt just as suddenly tired as Muusaa. She sat back, propping herself up with her hands.

              “That was amazing…” Muusaa breathed. He laid still for a few more moments, then sat up as well.

              “Yeah,” Roskva replied, still a bit dazed. “I guess we can both write to Pexxi about her success.”

              “Definitely,” he said. His eyes caught hers, and they both let a blush slip.

              After a moment of silence, Muusaa spoke again. “Uh, sorry to bang and run, but I was expecting to do this with a program of a girl that I could just shut off. I’ve got some work to get done tonight. But… when do you get back from the Shiverpeaks? I’ve got a new project coming up, I’d love to work with you again if you’re interested.”

              She nodded. “That would be great, and no worries. I’m still in the Shiverpeaks for another few weeks though.” She grinned. “Buuut I’m not doing anything at this time tomorrow. Pexxi didn’t say she needed you to send the prototype back, did she?”

              His eyes widened. “No, she didn’t.” His blush turned a shade darker. “Well then, same time tomorrow?”

              “That sounds perfect. See you then.”

              Both spoke the command words to shut down the headset. In the blink of an eye, Roskva was back in her own room. As she took the headset off, she noticed that she truly hadn’t moved. She leaned against the same spot on the wall, the blanket hadn’t even shifted. However, her muscles tensed and relaxed the entire time, as if performing the movements she made. She felt just as tired now as she did before leaving the simulation. And the wet stains on the blanket were definitely noticeable.

              She stood up, opened a drawer next to her bed, and placed the headset inside, thinking about Muusaa. “Same time tomorrow,” she said to herself. This certainly made a long distance relationship easier.

 

 


End file.
